Love You Too
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Thea and Eric share an intimate moment.Fluff with some humor.


I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT WORLD!L.J. Smith(Aka genius!) does.

Review?:) Sorry there has been lots of typo's in my other stories as well as this one.

Eric Ross lazily drew his arm around Thea's shoulders,pulling her close as they walked towards their room, tired. It had been a long day for all of the Daybreakers; with finding the last Wildpower, and discovering the person had two other aquaintances...Well, let's just say it brought forth lots and lots of drama.

"Who knew that trying to give a pep talk was so exhausting?" Thea said, finally opening the door.

"Me, possibly." He saw her shoot him a look. "Well,I _do _have a sister who rants, a lot." Eric laughed, closing the door as soon as they were inside. He paused for just one moment to lock the door this time. Something was telling him that he and Thea didn't want a repeat of what had happened last time...

_"I love you." she breathed, clutching him closer, securing his body to hers. He looked into her eyes, as if he could see into her thoughts. And who knew, with how she felt this moment, she could be projecting._

_"I love you too, Thea." he gently placed his lips to hers again, re-entering a moment of pure bliss. She sighed into his mouth and he felt her sweet scent linger inside his own mouth. Thea ever so carefully wrapped her leg around his waist. He gasped for a brief second, opening his eyes again._

_"Is this okay, for you?" she asked. Eric nodded, kissing her once more. Suddenly the door busted open, and they broke apart._

_There stood Quinn, Ash, and David. They tilted their heads in unison, taking in the scene in front of them. Eric...On top of Thea...With her leg wrapped around his waist. Thankfully they were still fully clothed._

_"Uh-We were just...Um.." Thea blushed, removing her leg. She felt Eric remove his weight quickly._

_It was Quinn who said, "That's a new way to do it..In the middle of the day.." While Ash said, "I don't really mind, except that you be responsible with protection, ya hear? She's still a cousin of mine." and David saying, "Boy, we won't let you forget this one, sorry."_

_Eric cleared his throat, "Hey guys..." he looked at Ash. "Just got back, huh?"_

_Ash nodded, "About two minutes ago, actually." Thea grinded her teeth._

_"Can we please have some privacy?"_

"You know," she started, causing his mind to snap back to reality. "I just remembered it's been a couple of days since we've actually slept at the same time." she was right, either he was asleep or she was, they could never catch up with each other anymore. He suddenly wondered why that was...

"I've been talking the Blaise," Thea started, coming out of the bathroom with PJ's on. "She says she's actually on _good_ behavior. Something about Gran threatening her again. This time by suspending her potions."

"Yeah, potions. Has she messed with any other guy since we left?" Thea shook her head. "What? No one good enough for her?" she laughed, climbing into the bed and patting the space next to her.

"Come on," she said, fake-whining. He smiled his soft smile and climbed in next to her. Eric wrapped his arm around her again. She let her head fall to his shoulder.

"Dead tired?" she shook her head. "A bit tired?" she nodded, clutching his shirt tighter.

"I love you." she muffled.

Eric smiled at her words. Somehow they always filled his heart with warmth. "I love you too." he kissed her cheek. "You know that."

"I don't want you to die...I'm afraid for you and what'll happen to us when the Apocalypse comes. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if-"

"Thea!" Eric said, turning his body to face hers. "I won't die. I will not leave you. Ever." he smiled a bit. "Face it. You're stuck with me." she wrapped her arms around him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she felt him nod.

"It is, considering I'm a human with no special way to actually help when the time comes." she shook her head.

"You help me in more ways than you could ever possibly know. Okay?" She looked into his eyes until he nodded. She leaned in to give him a chaste kiss, but it suddenly took off as passionate as he returned the kiss. It was these kisses that sent her mind reeling to the first time they'd made skin to skin contact. It sent shivers down her spine and waves of energy throughout her arms. His breath filled her every thought. For once, she didn't care about the future or the past. She only chose to live in the now. She parted her lips to breathe in Eric's taste. He smiled and pulled away.

"We're not ready for it yet," she nodded at his simple statement.

"I know we aren't." Thea said, obviously bummed.

"Hey now, baby steps." Eric comforted her by rubbing her arm soothingly.

_Love you,_ she thought._ And yes, I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. I just hope we'll get to that milestone before the world ends._

_Same here, _he placed a kiss on her hair, holding her close to his body, feeling her warmth radiate. _Love you too._

A few seconds of silence passed by before they heard a rustling noise outside their door.

"They didn't do anything this time, take a chill pill." Quinn said. Thea and Eric heard Ash chuckle.

"Of course they wouldn't, Eric's totally whipped." Eric frowned.

_Am I totally whipped?_ Thea shook her head. They suddenly heard a third voice that turned out to be Mary-Lynnette.

"What-are you_ listening_ in on them, Ash Redfern?" she said, shocked and angry.

"No.." they heard a smack and Quinn's dark laughter. Then came Rashel's voice.

"Start walking," she demanded. Apparently, Quinn obeyed because soon the hallway was empty.

Thea looked at Eric's amused facial expression, and started to laugh. She knew in her heart that no matter how the end turned out, she wouldn't face it alone. She would have Eric beside her every step of the way.


End file.
